DeanPie
DeanPie is the cargoship between Dean Winchester and Pie from the Supernatural fandom. Canon Dean's love of pie, was first shown in the season 1 episode, Scarecrow. He notices a couple getting some apple pie at the diner and orders some himself, saying that he "love's himself some pie". When Dean is tied to a tree for a sacrifice, he yells that he hopes the pie was worth it. In season 2, he asks Sam to get him some pie when he goes into a diner, but Sam is kidnapped before he can get the pie. After Dean is pulled out of hell in season 4, he and Sam go to a restaurant where Dean orders some pie. He is about to eat it, but the staff is revealed to be demons and decides against it. As they leave, he lays a bill on the table for the pie. The next episode, as Bobby shows Dean how much lore they have to comb through on angels, he tells Sam that he better get him some pie. Dean calls when he goes to get the pie, and Sam sarcastically replies that he's never forgotten the pie. He did forget the pie. In Season 5, when Bobby's wife, Karen, comes back from the dead she makes Sam and Dean pie. Dean tells her that it's incredible. The next day, she invites Dean in for lunch, specifically pie. As he eats he looks around the room and notices all the pie. In a later episode, Dean relives a memory with his mom, and she offers to make him pie. When at a hotel, the clerk tells Sam and Dean that they have a buffet with the best pie in the tri-state. Dean is elated and in the room chooses between an apple pie and banana cream. He picks the black berry off another. In season 7, as Sam heads out on a grocery run, Dean reminds him of pie. When Sam comes back with the food, there is no pie. Dean is offended that there is none, but Sam says that he got him cake. It's just as good (no it's not Sam). Later, Sam tells Dean that Dick's company is not in high fructose corn syrup, it's in everything. Dean asks if that includes pie. It does. At the store, Dean picks up a pie, trying to prove it's fine, but it's not. In season 8, Dean walks into a gumbo joint and the waitress guesses what he wants. He agrees that was the case, till he saw the pie. She tells him that the special's pecan and he orders that. She comes back and tells him that they're out, which is pretty much the story of his life. He tells her to put a rain check on the pie as he leaves. Fanon One of the facets of Dean's character that most fans picked up on was his never ending love of pie. It became one of the more lighthearted parts of his character, and would be joked about by fans, and mentioned in many fics. If the fics were not about Dean and the pie itself, pie would still worm its way into many Supernatural fics. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKIS :Pie on Super-Wiki Trivia * In Supernatural Pie is often used as a metaphor for a normal life, something that Dean doesn't have exactly. * Dean's love of pie is assumed to come from his mom, since she made it for him when he was a kid. Navigation